


I Will Wait

by Maellstrom



Series: Sound of Settling [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Divorce, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maellstrom/pseuds/Maellstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Liam counts the days</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

It has been 5 months and 22 days.

5 months and 22 days ago was the day Liam took off on that jog to clear his head

5 months and 21 days ago was the day Louis told Liam he fancied him.

And 5 months and 22 days ago was the day that Liam ended up on Louis’ doorstep and finally realized he fancied him too.

\--

Liam still couldn’t believe how easy it had been.

He was worried that things could get awkward.

Liam remembers when Louis and him went out for breakfast the morning after they kissed. Liam’s palms were sweating because he was nervous. He had been out for breakfast with Louis thousands of times but was this a date? Did he need to sit beside him? Who was going to pay?

Louis looked over and Louis and shook his head with a smile like he could read Liam’s mind.

“Stop worrying Li.” Louis said before leaning over and kissing Liam’s cheek, grabbing his hand and leading him into the diner.

They walked over to their regular table, still holding hands before they heard a gasp from behind them.

Liam turned around to see Flo with a smile on her face.

“Finally!” she gushed, pointing to their joined hands.

“You knew?” Liam asked.

Flo scoffed at his questions. “Please! You two should have started dating ages ago. You were almost as obvious as Zayn and Niall and those two have been dating for how long again?

Louis sat down beaming up at her. “A year, they have been together for a year.”

Liam sat down across from Louis.

“The usual I’m assuming?” Flo asked, not even bothering to pull out her pad of paper to write down the order.

Liam nodded with a smile. “Thanks Flo.”

“Did you know that she knew?” Liam asked Louis reaching across to take hold of Louis hand because he could.

Louis shook his head, “I guess we were the only ones oblivious to our own feelings.”

“I guys this means we have to tell the boys soon right?” Liam asked, squeezing Louis hand.

“I guess so; don’t think it will be that hard.”

“Looking back, I think I remember them dropping some hints.” Liam said scratching the back of his neck.

Zayn, Niall and Harry are the completing members of Liam and Louis crew. Zayn and Niall have been dating for just over a year now and Liam could finally understand his jealousy just wasn’t because of their relationship it was because they had accepted their relationship. Liam wasn’t really worried about Harry because Harry would probably just shrug his shoulders kiss them on the cheek and be okay with it.

“Yeah Harry always said I should date my best friend, I assumed he was talking about himself” Louis laughed.

Flo came back with two teas, one plain and the other made strongly with sugar.

“Now that you’re my boyfriend, can I make you stop putting sugar in your tea?” Louis asked.

Liam went red when Louis called him that but I guess that’s what he was, Louis’ boyfriend.

“I don’t think that’s how it works Lou.” He replied.

“I can still try.” Louis said smiling because taking a sip of his own tea.

They sat there in conversation just like usual until Flo came back with their breaky.

They split the bill halfway, just like they usually do but with Liam paying a couple of pounds of Louis bill because he never has enough money in his wallet.  
Liam waved goodbye to Flo as she smiled at them before lacing his fingers through his boyfriends and walking home to cuddle on the couch and watch a film.

\--

Liam still remembers the first time he told his friends.

The 5 of them were seating around Liam’s coffee table (because his flat was far cleaner then Louis).

Harry was sitting sideways on an armchair, his legs flung over the side playing with his hair.

“Do you like this better pushed up or flat?” he asked.

“Flat” everyone answered in union. Naturally hair pushed his hair up to form a mini quiff and flashed a smile.

Zayn was sitting in the other arm chair leaning back half asleep. Niall was sitting on the ground, his arse seating on a squishy pillow and his back leaning against Zayn’s legs. Niall was on his phone looking at footy scores only half listening to the conversation.

Liam and Louis were on Liam’s loveseat. They tried to sit close but not too close, Liam’s arm was thrown around the back of the couch and his thumb was casually rubbing against Louis’ shoulder blade.

“So why did you tell us to come over?” Zayn said finally opening his eyes and placing his hands on Niall’s shoulders.

Liam removed his arm from around Louis and leaning forward.

“Well we- Louis and I- just need to say- um.” Liam looked to Louis for help.

“Liam finally snatched me off the market!” Louis blurted out.

He immediately looked over at Liam and all Liam could do was smile because that was a Louis way to do it and Liam loved him for it.

“Wait.” Niall began, finally removing his eyes from his mobile.

“Does this mean?” Harry said sitting upright in his chair, bouncing on his seat like a 3 year old.

Liam wrapped his arm around Louis waist and pulled him close placing a light kiss on his temple.

“About fucking time.” Zayn mumbled smiling at them.

“Zayn!” Niall scolded him, smacking one of his legs.

“No, he’s right, it’s about time.” Liam said, letting Louis nuzzle his head into Liam’s neck.

What happened next was shocking but Liam should have expected it. All three of the boys jumped on the loveseat on top of Liam and Louis, crushing them.

Harry placed a sloppy kiss on Liam’s forehead as Niall and Zayn couldn’t decide on pinching Louis or hugging him.

“If you hurt him Liam I’ll break your legs.” Harry whispered, pulling him into a side hug.

“I know Haz.” Liam replied.

“Well this calls for celebration beers!” Zayn called. Standing up and offering a hand to Niall.

“And food?” Niall asked taking his hand and standing up.

“Let’s order pizza?” Louis suggested bouncing up on his feet dragging Liam with him.

“You know it mate.” Harry said standing up looking at his friends. “Man I need to get a girlfriend.” He stated.

“Or boyfriend.” Niall said leaning up to Zayn.

Harry eyed up his friends. “Nope, defiantly a girlfriend.” He shrugged his shoulder and made his way to Liam’s fridge pulling out a 6 pack of beers and popping the top of one.  
Liam remembers eating way to much pizza, drinking way to many beers and falling asleep with Louis right on top of him in his bed. They were both shirtless and Liam didn’t need a blanket because Louis was his blanket.

He remembered hoping most of his nights would end up like this.

\--

Liam can recall sitting down with Louis and trying to get a serious conversation out of him.

Louis had officially been his boyfriend for 4 weeks and 2 days.

They were lying in Louis bed, both half naked, in just their pants.

Louis pulled up an old shirt to wipe his cum off his own chest and then passed it to Liam so he could do the same.

They had just finished a messy hand job session.

“Lou?” Liam asked.

Louis rolled into Liam’s side and started tracing the love bite he just left on Liam’s collarbone.

“Yeah?”

“Should we take things slow?” Liam asked looking down at Louis face.

“What do you mean?”

Liam’s face started to turn red as it usually did when they talked about sex. “I just mean, I have never, I mean, I only have had sex with a girl before.” Liam stammered out.

Louis looked into Liam’s eyes, “yeah, me too.”

“So we will take it slow yeah?”

“Does that me that we can still give each other hand jobs?” Louis asked.

Liam laughed and pulled him closer to his body. “I don’t think I could stop that.”

“And maybe we could try blow jobs soon?” Louis asked hopefully.

Liam smiled pulled Louis closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I hope so.”

That is how Liam fell asleep that night. Still kind of sweaty and with a tiny bit of dried cum on his tummy. He and Louis were wrapped up under a light blanket on Louis’ bed. He fell asleep thinking of how they were going to wait but how excited he was to receive and give a blow job.

Liam swore he felt Louis harden against his leg before they drifted asleep but he just shut his eyes tighter and knew they would take care of that in the morning.

\--

On the 5th month and 23rd day Liam knew something was up.

Louis was 15 minutes late. Liam knew that on Thursday’s Louis would race home from work to home in time for supper with Liam.

Liam was seated at the table with a plate of roast chicken when Louis walked into the door.

“Lou?” Liam called from the kitchen.

Louis walked into the kitchen, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

“I made roast chicken.” Liam said hopefully.

Louis smiled but Liam could see it was a forced one.

Louis leaned down to kiss Liam before sitting down beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked sitting down his knife and fork and reaching for Louis’ hand.

“I have to leave Li.” Louis finally said.

Liam felt his stomach rise up to his throat. Louis was leaving him; Liam wasn’t good enough for him.

The look on Liam’s face must have scared Louis because he reaching out and grabbing Liam’s hand.

“Oh gosh, no Liam I would never leave you! It’s my mum, my step dad is divorcing her and I need to leave to take care of my sisters.” Louis explained frantically.

Liam took a gasp of air; he just realized he had been holding his breath.

“Oh Lou.” Liam leaned his head on Louis shoulder and kissed his neck. Liam knew that he should be comforting Louis right now but he just Louis hold him.

“I would never leave you, you know that right?” Louis asked.

“I know.” Liam leaned up and kissed Louis, it was a nice, long kiss and it reassured him. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom and stepdad.”

Louis took a deep breath and reached up to rub his hair on Liam’s hair. “It was a long time coming babe; the girls need me right now.”

“How long will you be gone?”

Louis sighed loudly, “I dunno babe, could be a couple weeks, and could be a couple months.”

Liam shuddered at the thought of not seeing Louis for a month.

“I could come with you?” Liam offered.

Louis shook his head, “As much as I would love to say yes, you can’t leave your job.”

Liam nodded in agreement.

“When are you leaving?” he asked.

“In the next couple days, I need to give work some notice.” Louis said bringing his hands up to massage his temples.

Liam felt a frown quiver on his face.

“You okay?” Louis asked, confusion coming over his face.

Liam smiled and nodded at his boyfriend leaning over to kiss his cheek, “Now enjoy your roast chicken.”

Louis cracked a small smile because Liam was right; roast chicken with potatoes was his favorite.

Liam tried to enjoy his food but it tasted kind of bland. He couldn’t be mad at Louis for forgetting since he know had the weight of his mother’s divorce on his shoulders. But since it was 5 weeks and 23 days into their relationship and Louis was leaving in a couple of days, it meant he would miss their 6 month anniversary.

The 6 month mark that Liam had been marking off in his brain every morning when he woke up in the morning. The day he had been planning over and over again because each date he had come up with seemed too cheesy or too boring or too not Louis.

Liam reached up to rub the back of Louis neck. Maybe they would celebrate when Louis came home, or before he left. Liam knew it wasn’t something to worry about.

\--

3 months and 2 weeks into their relationship was a pretty important day.

Liam decided to drive Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry to a local pub where there was an open mic that.

“You excited about preforming Niall?” Liam asked, looking up through the rear view mirror.

Niall had his acoustic guitar between his eyes, his legs were bouncing up and down and Zayn had a tight grip on his left knee.

“Nervous, excited but nervous.” He managed to spit out.

“We are here for you mate” Louis said turning around from the passenger side to flash Niall his award winning smile.

Liam parked the car a bloke away from the pub and the 5 of them piled out of the car. Harry lead the way into the bar trying not to be annoyed by his best friends looking all cute following behind him.

“Well I fancy a drink, anyone care to join me?” Harry asked gesturing to the bar.

Zayn and Niall nodded following me.

“Lou, you coming?” Harry asked.

“Not in the mood tonight Harold, me and Liam will just grab a booth for the 5 of us.” Louis replied.

“You’re not drinking?” Liam said in confusion following Louis to the booth.

“We can be sober buddies tonight babe.” Louis said leaning up to peck Liam’s cheek.

Liam was confused but ignored Louis actions. Usually every time they went to a bar Liam would drive and only have 1 drink if that. Louis would end up downing shots trying to help set Harry up with any fit birds who walked by then Liam would take him home and tuck him in bed with a hot cup of peppermint tea and snuggle close.

Zayn, Niall and Harry came back followed closely but brunette with dark brown almost black hair. It fell long down her back in loose curls. She wore a big smile and had bright eyes.

“Lads, this is Elizabeth.” Harry said gesturing to the table of us.

“Liz, only my mom calls me Elizabeth.” She said with a smile.

“This is Liam” Liam outreached his hand to shake Liz’s who giggled at his formality.

“And this is Liam’s boyfriend Louis” Louis stood up and pecked Liz’s cheek.

“Here is Zayn” Zayn nodded shyly from his seat.

“And this nervous wreck here is Zayn’s boyfriend Niall, he is preforming tonight.” Harry explained. Niall didn’t even seem to notice he was being introduced because he was staring off in the direction of the stage to where his name was written on a chalk board.

“Please don’t tell me you’re gay as well.” Liz said her smile fading.

Harry laughed, “No, I just managed to land myself 4 best friends who were.”

“Could have fooled me with that shirt.” Liz mocked taking a seat beside Louis at the table and gesturing Harry to sit down beside her.

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” Harry asked, looking down at his green paisley button up.

“Louis you told me this shirt was nice!” Harry accused him.

“You know I can’t say anything mean Haz.” Louis offered, slinging his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Harry; I’ll be by your side tonight to bat off the gay men with my purse.” Liz offered, still laughing at Harry’s bewildered expression.

“You guys are hilarious.” Harry said slumping in his chair.

Liam looked around at his table and wondering how he got so lucky. He was surround by the best boyfriend he could ever ask for, 3 best mates and they all seemed pretty happy.  
The only mic night began shortly. First up was a cute girl with red hair and big coke bottle glasses who sounded like Phoebe from friends which made Liam stifle a giggle into his palm. Only Louis seemed to get the reference as well because he squeezed Liam’s thigh to stop his laughing.

Next up was a black couple who played bongos more than sang. They were mediocre.

The host of the night who also doubled as the bar tender took the stage.

“Next up we have a bloke who goes by the name of Niall Horan. So give it up for Niall.”

We all turned to see Niall slowly stand up, his legs shaking underneath him. Zayn stood up as well and placed a big fat kiss on Niall’s lips.

“Good luck babe. I love you.” He said out loud.

Niall seemed to be more stable after that because he took the stage with more confidence.

“Hello everyone, my name is Niall Horan. I know I’m not from around here but I do call this place my home now. I’m going to sing a song by a band called Mumford and Son’s, I’m sure most of you know who they are.” Niall said into the microphone.

He took a deep breath and starting strumming his guitar.

Niall’s voice starting out a little shaking but the lyrics of “I Will Wait” started flow out of his mouth. After about two cords Niall’s voice grew strong and he got really into the song. The whole bar seemed to stop and pay attention to the blonde haired, blue eyed, Irish man singing beautifully into the microphone.

“He is really good.” Liam heard Liz whisper into Harry’s ear. Liam could see Harry push his chair closer to her. She smiled up at him and leaning into his chest when he placed his chair around the back of her chair.

When Niall finished the song, the 5 of them at the table stood on their feet, cheering and clapping. The rest of the bar had smiles on their faces and seemed to generally enjoy Niall’s performance.

The bar manager came over to talk to Niall before he bounded back to their table and leap into the arms of Zayn.

“They want me to come back and do a whole set next week!” he squealed out.

Zayn placed kisses all over Niall’s cheeks and neck and mouth. “Congratulations!”

“You were great Nialler!” Liam exclaimed.

Everyone else murmured in agreement. 

“You were great Niall!” Liz said with a big smile on her face. Liam could see Harry staring at her with adoration.

The 6 of them sat and enjoyed the rest of the performances but Liam could tell that nobody else even came close to Niall in talent wise.

“Well sorry to break up the fun but I think it’s time for me to head home.” Liam said standing up.

“I’ll come back to yours tonight then.” Louis said standing up as well.

“I think me and Niall will just walk back to mine, it’s close.” Zayn said ordering another round for him and his boyfriend.

“Harry?” Liam asked.

“Well I was hoping I could get to know Liz more.” Harry said raising his eyebrows.

“Sorry love, you’re not getting any farther then this tonight.” Liz said with a smile. “Here is my number, don’t be too desperate.” Liz leaned down handed Harry her number and kissed his cheeks before exiting the bar.

Harry sat there and looked shocked beyond belief. “Well that has never happened before.”

Louis laughed, “Looks like this one wants a chase Haz.”

Harry looked down to the number in his hands then to the door. There was a twinkle growing in his eye. “Guess she is going to get it then. But I’ll stay here for a few more drinks with these two lovebirds” he said pointed to Zayn and Niall.

“Alright we will see you guys later then.” Liam said giving Niall one last pat on the back before lacing his fingers through Louis and walking out of the bar and into the cool night air.

Liam led Louis towards the car.

“Want me to drive back?” Louis asked.

Liam turned to him with a confused expression. “You expect me to let you drive my precious baby?”

“I thought I was your precious baby” Louis pouted.

Liam laughed and patted Louis cheek, “Yeah but you didn’t cost me a couple thousand pounds.” Louis pouted once more before climbing into the passenger side beside Liam.  
The music was kept on a low volume as Liam and Louis talked about how good Niall was and how much they liked Liz because she set Harry off his game.

“You’re sleeping at mine right?” Liam confirmed so he didn’t take the wrong turn at the intersection.

Louis nodded in response, Liam could tell he was overly quiet tonight and wondering if anything was bothering him.

Once they got home Liam went to make two cups of tea for the both of them as Louis went to pull out a random season of Friends to throw into the DVD player.

“What season did you choose?” Liam asked, holding two steaming mugs of tea.

“Season 4” Louis said with a smile as he hopped up on the couch and offered the spot beside him. Liam sat down beside him and pulled the blanket over his lap and Louis’. Liam loved season 4 because it was the beginning of Chandler and Monica’s relationship and they finally shag.

Liam could notice that Louis was being overly jittery and unsettled throughout the episode.

“What’s wrong Lou? You’re acting like your holding in a wee.” Liam finally said.

Louis stopped wiggling around and turning to face Liam.

“Li, I don’t want to wait anymore.” Louis said

Liam look very confused for a second before it finally clicked in on what Louis was saying. Liam felt his mouth go dry, his head started to spin and his blood rush to his groin.

“Liam you know I really like you and I don’t ever want to be with anyone else. And of course I love hand jobs and blow jobs and just being with you but. But Liam I really want to have sex with you.” Louis blurted out.

“Oh thank god” Liam sighed.

“Huh?” Louis asked, tilted his head.

Liam silenced his confused with a kiss. 

“Guess that means you agree?” Louis asked kissing Liam some more.

Liam hummed into the kiss with Louis pushing him back against the couch and hovering over him.

“Li, if we are going to do this, let’s do it right.” Louis said in between kisses.

“Bed?” Liam asked.

“Bed.” Louis nodded.

Liam stood up and pulled Louis up with him. Liam was tempted to bridal carry Louis but it felt it might be too cliché. They made their way to Liam’s bedroom, stopping every few seconds to steal kisses from each other being pushed up against the walls.

Once they entered Liam’s bedroom, Louis crawled onto the bed immediately, removing his shirt and throwing it beside the bed. Liam took his time pulling his tight Henley off his toned torso and then removing his socks leaving him in only his jeans riding low on his hips.

“How did I get so lucky?” Louis asked staring up and down at Liam’s body.

“I should be asking the same question.” Liam said back as he climbed into the bed and hovered over Louis. He admired his angelic like features, the way his hair looked so light and fluffy, his cobalt blue eyes and his toned arms.

They began to kiss again, slowly this time, enjoying the feel of each other’s tongues and mouths. The friction from rubbing jean on jean was making Liam become frustrated. He could hear Louis whining underneath him as their erections brushed again and again.

Liam reached down and slowly unbuttoned Louis’ jeans pulling them down his hips and down his legs, leaving him only in his black topman pants because he refused to wear socks. Louis undid Liam’s belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers, letting his erection free. Liam hissed at cool hitting his penis.

Liam finished pulled off his jeans and pants while Louis leaning over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and condoms.

Liam reached over to the nightstand and lubed up his fingers, him lowered his body over on Louis slightly and placed his fingers at Louis hole.

It’s not like they hadn’t played around before but with them both knowing what was coming next, Liam and Louis both seemed to have this new sense of adventure and excitement.

Liam pushed one finger in slowly, he could see Louis eyes close and his head roll back onto the pillow.

Louis started breathing deeply and kept saying “oh god” like it was on repeat. Liam could feel himself get harder every time Louis moaned.

“Leeeeeeeeyuuummm.” Liam chuckled at the way Louis seemed to change his name when he was turned on.

“Yes love?” Liam asked leaning down and kissing Louis nose to tease him.

“Please Li, I can’t take this much longer.” Louis said. Liam was about to continue his torture until he felt Louis bring his hands down to Liam’s hip and grasp his erection.

“Oh Lou.” Liam gasped, nuzzled his neck into Louis neck as he continued to push two fingers in him.

With one last kiss Liam removed his fingers, pretending not to notice Louis whimpers from the loss of contact. Liam opened the condom package with his teeth and rolled it on, adding more lube on top.

“I don’t want to hurt you Louis.” Liam said, leaning down on top of Louis as he wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist.

“I don’t think you could ever hurt me Li.” Louis said reaching out and rubbing Liam’s neck.

Liam smiled at his boyfriends face. He pulled him into a kiss to distract him as he lined up his penis with Louis’ hole. With one little slow thrust, Liam entered Louis and they both erupted in simultaneous groans of pleasure.

“Oh goddd.” Liam moaned, the tightness of Louis almost causing him to let go on the spot.

“Liam if you don’t start moving, I might combust.” Louis said through pants. Liam could see a little discomfort in his eyes but he also looked like he was being washed over in pleasure.

Louis wrapped his legs tighter around Liam’s waist as Liam slowly began to rock his hips back at forth, letting himself go a little bit further into Louis each time. The two of them it a good rhythm, encouraging one another with groans, and scraping nails and kisses on lips and collarbones.

Liam could feel himself reaching an orgasam.

“Lou, im close.” He whispered, nibbiling into his ear.

Louis seemed only to nod in response so Liam took it upon himself to reach his hand between the two of them and slowly stroke Louis’ erect penis.

“Oh gosh, Liam.” He jolted, the new sensation seaming to make every fibre of his body come alive.

Not even a minute later, Louis felt himself release into the condom which was inside Louis. Even though Liam was sweating and tired, he pulled out and continued to pump Louis who’s hips were raising off the bed. He spilled all over Liam’s hand and his own stomach with one final groan.

“We should clean up.” Liam said.

Louis just rolled on his side and wrapped himself around Liam. He shook his head back and forth. “Too tired.”

Liam smiled and reached up to push Louis hair back and play around with it.

While Liam was lying there in bed he swore he heard Louis whisper “I love you” but he wasn’t sure because 2 seconds later, he was asleep.

\--

The 29th day of the 5th month was the day Louis had to leave.

Liam had helped him gather his things from around his flat then they had drove to Louis to pack the rest of it.

“Have you seen my converse?” Louis asked, poking his head out from his bedroom.

Liam rolled his eyes, “you own like 50 pairs Lou, you need to be more specific.” 

“The black ones, with the tiny hole in the left foot near my baby toe.” Louis explained, now throwing shoes out of his closet.

Liam sighed and stopped tidying Louis kitchen to walk into his room and reach under the bed. He pulled out the black converse he knew Louis was talking about.

“They are right here Lou.” Liam said holding them out.

“How do you do that?” Louis asked, grabbing the shoes and slipping them on his feet.

“You leave most of your stuff at my flat anyway, I have learnt your habits.” Liam explained sitting down on Louis bed and looking around at the bare room.

Louis threw one last jumper into his duffle bag before he looked over at Louis.

“I’m not leaving forever Liam.” Louis said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

“I’m afraid you will never come back.” Liam mumbled.

Louis turned to face Liam, using his hand to raise Liam’s head up so he could look him in the eyes.

“Liam Payne you listen to me.” Louis stated. “You are my boyfriend and I adore you, I’m not leaving you, I’m leaving to see my family.”

Liam looked into Louis eyes and saw his sincerity.

“I’m silly.” Liam said.

Louis laughed and hugged Liam “Yes you are silly.”

They sat there for a while before Liam spoke again.

“Lou you remember the night we went to watch Niall play at the open mic night?” Liam asked.

“Do I remember?” Louis said sarcastically.

“That was the night Niall was booked to sing in that bar and the night that kick started his singing career. That was the night that Harry finally met his match in Liz. And most importantly, that was the night we finally had sex.”

Liam smiled because he remembered every moment of that night as well.

“That song Niall sang that night.”

“The Mumford and Son’s one?” Louis asked.

Liam nodded, “I don’t know if he meant to choose it but I has stuck with me ever since. I mean, you forgave me and I won’t forget. Sound familiar?”

Liam waited for Louis to say something but Louis just bit his bottom lip and nodded. He nodded because he understood Liam was talking about the morning of the run, when he ended up in Louis flat.

“And now Louis, I’m going to be here and I will wait for you.”

Liam looked at Louis again to see his eyes glistening with tears. 

“Oh Liam.” He said before leaning in and capturing Liam’s lips with his own.

Louis was never really good with his words but the kiss had said it all.

After that the boys got up and locked the door to Louis flat. They got into Liam’s car and held hands all the way to the train station. The kissed for a good 5 minutes before Louis boarded his train and Liam waved goodbye.

\--

Louis had only been gone for two hours and already Liam felt like he was crumbling without him. That’s how he ended up at Harry’s flat with his head on Liz’s lap and Harry in the kitchen fixing tea.

“Liam you need to understand he will come back.” Liz explained, petting his head.

“It’s just, in 2 days it will be our 6 month anniversary and, I think he forgot.” Liam finally said.

Liam didn’t want to ask Louis because he knew he was already stressed about his mother’s divorce.

“Maybe he thinks that you forgot too.” Liz asked.

Liam merely shrugged.

“Harry hurry up with the tea!” Liz hollered.

Harry stuck his head of the kitchen, “You’re American and you don’t even like tea!” he hollered back.

“It’s for Liam you ass!” she yelled louder.

Harry came quickly, he would say he did it because he wanted Liz to shut her mouth but Liam knew he it did because he was absolutely smitten with her.

The 3 of them sat curled in blankets on the couch until supper time when Niall and Zayn arrived with a bottle of vodka and some take away.

Liam sat there and smiled and laughed with his friends but he couldn’t help but notice the void with Louis not being there.

I miss you xx. Liam texted him, he received a reply almost instantly.

Miss you too, the house is crazy here xx

“Cheer up mate.” Niall said sliding him and Liz another shot of vodka. Liam took it but only with a grimace on his face.

“Why don’t you just remind Louis of the anniversary.” Liz suggested.

“Like through a text message?” Liam asked.

“You can do it anyway you want babe.” Liz said hiccupping from the alcohol. He turned over and pecked Harry on the cheek. He grinned and pulled her close.

Liam saw his best friends happy, Harry and Liz curled up on the couch and Niall and Zayn sitting on the floor, their legs tangled together.

He got a crazy idea at that moment.

\--

On the 30th day of the 5th month he spent the whole day at work, trying to decide on his crazy idea.

He was distracted and hardly got any work done, it was a Monday and he was hung over and his boss yelled at him twice.

It wasn’t his best day.

\--

It was 6 months and Liam had still hadn’t made up his mind.

He had gotten up, showered and dressed, he changed into his work clothes, then out of them then back into them once again.

Good morning babe :)

Once Liam saw the text he knew what to do. He put on his favorite flannel shirt and jeans and just got in the car. He put in the first cd which he found on the floor of his car. It turned out to be Kings of Leon, one of Louis favorite bands. 

Liam had gotten the address from Harry on the phone. At first Harry was angry at the early morning call but he forgave him when he figured out where Liam was headed. 

Liam pulled his car up slowly In front of the Tomlinson household. Louis’ house was just as how Liam had imagined it. It was cute and looked worn it, like it had memories written on the walls and on the sidewalk. Liam could picture a little Louis running around the front yard, falling down and scraping his knee. Or climbing the tree and pretending he was king of the castle and helping his little sisters learn how to ride their bikes.

Liam sat with the car still running, drumming his fingers over the steering wheel to the beat of some Kings of Leon song.

He heard his phone ring. He glanced down to see Harry’s name flash across the screen.

“Hello?” Liam answered.

“You’re sitting outside his house aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“How did you know? Liam asked rubbing his hand along his temple.

“I know you Li.” Harry said. Liam could hear another voice in the background. “Liz says grow a pair and go get your main.” Harry laughed.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Liam asked.

“Don’t be silly Liam. He loves you.”

Liam took a deep breath. “Okay, okay.”

“Good luck Li.”

“Thanks Haz.” Liam heard another voice in the background. “Say thank you to Liz as well.”

Liam heard the line so dead before he received another text message.

Niall and I wish you good luck, Harry called us. Xxx Zayn

Liam smiled because only Zayn signs his text messages with his name but he was glad his friends were behind him. He finally turned his car off and started walking up to the front door. He held his hand up and knocked on the door. He stood there for 3 minutes before knocking again, louder this time.

The door threw open and a little girl stood in there staring up at Liam.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I’m Liam, I’m Louis friend. Who are you?”

“I’m Daisy.” She said with a toothless grin. Liam already knew who she was because Louis had grilled Liam with pictures of his sisters, mum, granddad, second cousin and his cousin’s collection of sheep’s who were named after some silly boy band from the x-factor.

“Daisy who is at the door-“Louis stopped mid-sentence when he saw Liam standing here with his hands in his pockets and Daisy beaming up at him.  
“Louis your friend Liam is here. Is he your boyfriend?” Daisy asked.

Louis smiled as he finally realised that Liam was standing at his front door. “Run along Daisy or you are going to be late for school.” Louis patted her on the head as she ran up the stairs.

“Hi.” Liam said, feeling quite nervous.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked.

Liam suddenly regretted his decision, “I um-“

“Louis can you drive the girls to school? Oh Liam!” Johanna Tomlinson entered the front hall. She was dressed in business attire and fixing one of her earrings. Liam assumed she might have to go meet with the lawyers today.

“Hi Miss. Tomlinson.” Liam said stepped forward to peck her on the cheek.

“Please hun, call me Jay! Louis didn’t tell me you were coming!” she said, giving Lou a puzzled look.

“Oh well, I kind of wanted to surprise him.” Liam explained.

“Well you two could drive the girls to school together then!” she exclaimed.

Even though this wasn’t the reaction he was expected Liam sat passenger side in the Tomlinson minivan beside Louis as he drove the 4 girls to school. They were all dressed in their school uniforms and Liam couldn’t help but thinking how cute Louis might have looked in his uniform. The conversation in the car jumped between drilling Liam with questions and a debate between Justin Bieber or Conor Maynard.

“If Niall was here he would defend Justin Beiber.” Liam said to the girls.

“But Conor Maynard does represent the brits!” Louis added.

It was back and forth for a bit even some singing of their hit songs by Liam which the girls seemed to enjoy. Eventually Louis stopped the minivan in front of the girls school.  
“Bye girls.” Liam said.

“So are you guys dating?” Charlotte asked. The rest of the girls had already scurried out of the car and Charlotte being the oldest wanted answers. Liam looked to Louis. Louis smiled and reached over to grab Liam’s hand.

“Yes Lottie, now go before you miss maths.” Louis replied.

“Bye boyfriends!” Lottie called before slamming the minivan door shut and running off.

“Your sisters are adorable.” Liam said, squeezing on to Louis hand.

Louis nodded his head and drove back to his home. When they entered Louis could finally see Louis face. He looked tired but he still started wandering around and tidied up.  
“Tea?” he asked.

Liam nodded and followed Louis into the kitchen. They sat down with two steaming mugs of tea in front of them, Liam could feel an awkward silence which never happens between them.

“I’m a horrible boyfriend.” Louis finally said.

Liam tilted his head in confusion, “why?”

Louis tilted his head down. “I was so caught up in my own family drama that I forgot what today is. I forgot today is our 6th month anniversary and you drove all the way here to see me and I’m horrible.”

Liam smiled at Louis.

“Why are you smiling? You should be mad at me.” Louis huffed.

“I don’t think I could ever get mad at you Lou.” Liam explained. He stood up and walked around the table to where Louis was sitting, he kneeled at the floor so we can more eye level with Louis.

“I don’t care that you forgot before Louis, all that matters is that you remember now.” Liam reached down and grabbed his hands.

“How did I end up with such a perfect guy?” Louis asked.

“I ask myself that every day.” Liam said back leaning forward to kiss Louis’ nose. Louis giggled and kissed Liam on the mouth.

Liam took one more deep breath before pulling away.

“Louis?” Liam asked.

“Yeah Li?” 

“I love you.” Liam said, he felt his blood pumping in his ears when the words slipped out of his mouth.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he was hit with so many emotions at once. When he didn’t say anything back Liam began to worry.

“It’s okay.” Liam started to say, hurt washing over him.

“Oh shut it Liam, I love you too.” Louis said before grabbing Liam by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

“Happy 6th month anniversary Louis.” Liam murmured between kisses.

“You too boyfriend.” Louis whispered back. “Now, celebratory anniversary sex?”

Liam laughed but allowed Louis to grab his hand and lead him upstairs where he managed to have sex in Louis’ childhood bed.

\--

Liam lay in bed beside his boyfriend and recounted every day for the past six months. Louis had fallen asleep on Liam’s chest and their breathing was falling into a steady rhythm together.

“Here’s to many more days together” Liam whispered before he kisses Louis forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
